1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to container rolling devices and specifically to rolling devices for bottles, test tubes and other containers as are used in laboratories for cell cultures, filter blot applications, hybridization and for other solutions and procedures.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various laboratory stirrers, shakers, and blenders have been available in the past to stir or agitate fragile filter bolts and other sensitive solutions in chemical and biological laboratories. Also, devices which rotate containers for stirring have also been used in prior industrial and laboratory procedures. With the recent advancements in biological techniques a multi-functional container rolling device is required which will perform under many different conditions and provide a variety of options for the technician. For example, a container rolling device for modern biological laboratories must be portable to operate on bench tops or in incubators and refrigerated chambers as needed. The size of the rolling device and particularly its height is of paramount importance since oftentimes incubators and laboratory refrigerators have minimum interior heights. Presently available devices generally do not meet the versatility or precision requirements for modern biological laboratory equipment and techniques and therefore the present invention was conceived with one of its objectives to provide a container rolling device which can be used in a modern laboratory under a large number of conditions and limitations.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a laboratory rolling device which will securely maintain a plurality of various sized containers thereon for simultaneous rotation.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a container rolling device in which one or more rollers can be easily and conveniently removed for the accommodation of larger vessels.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a container rolling device in which the speed of the rotation can be easily and precisely adjusted.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a laboratory rolling device in which the overall height is relatively low for use in a limited height controlled environment such as in an incubator or refrigerator.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.